bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akuma Kushisashi
Kaito Nakamura Kuchiki (怪盗中村, Nakamura Kaito) is the 4th Seat of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 and a Visored. His captain is Ginkogo Kusahara VII. Kaito is nicknamed the Dragon Slayer due to this zanpaktou's abilities. Venturro Aurientis 'is the lieutenant he works under. Appearance Kaito is a statuesque young man with a rather intimidating physical appearance, brought further to the fore through casual clothing which causes many to label him punkish. His height doesn't lessen the image a hair either. Kaito isusually seen with his uniquely spiked greeny-blue-colored hair which parts at the front to reveal his forehead, eyes and prevent the shadowing of his features amidst a swath of hair as many others beneath him seem to favor, such as Fujimoto Nakamura. The ends hang over his shoulders a little while at the back it hangs between his shoulder blades. His eyes are colored a light blue, almost like the sky. Kaito's clothing is what is deemed punkish, coupled with the scar that runs down through his right eye and down to his chest always been revealed. His top consists of a simple blue jacket open to accentuate his abdominal pecks, with a simple pair of grey jeans worn beneath. Tied around his waist is a brown leather belt. Unlike most who thread their zanpakutō through an ''ōbi, or carry it from their belt, Kaito does not. His sheath lies across his right shoulder and is drawn with his left. Personality Kaito is a very strict and uptight person, very much a disciplinarian. He believes in a rigid adherence of the rules, something he shares with Byakuya, and placing ones duty above everything else. Though not what one would call a charismatic leader, he does command great respect from his peers and his tendency to not discriminate against anyone has a great role to play in this. Due to the way his own life has played out he tends to look down on any kind of favoritism shown by others and never shows any on his own part either. For the greater part of a century after his birth he grew up expecting to become the head of the Kuchiki Clan. Born with skills above those of most others, he was treated with deference and respect beyond anything that could be shown to a young man without it going to his head, and it did. Though he was skilled with a blade and showed potential as a shinigami, his own opinion of his abilities was much greater. Having been more or less raised within the confines of the Kuchiki manor, he was not exposed to the greater shinigami populace and was not aware of just how much he had overestimated himself. As almost no one in the manor was capable of telling the then future head of the clan that his skills did not match his own measures, he became arrogant and overly confident of his skills. It was only after enrolling in the Shinō Academy that he began to see how naive he had been. While he had talent, due to him being a scion of the Kuchiki house everyone expected him to accomplish things that were beyond him. His pride was hard hit as he met students whose skills were superior to his own, and he became aware of the true limitations of his talent. Though angry at first that someone with weaker blood than his own could be more skilled than him, he slowly started to come to terms with the situation. The fact that his own younger brother has managed to surpass him and was selected to be the new clan head and not him has managed to wash away any pride and arrogance that might have been left over from his youth. He puts great value in following the rules and though he was initially resentful that his brother took his place as the Kuchiki clan heir and ultimately the head of the clan, he has never gone against his brother's wishes or even once undermined his authority as clan head and captain. But this not mean that he is overly fond of his brother. So since the day his brother was picked over him, decided to become a master in Kido because his shikai skills only nullified his opponents shiai for a certain amount of time he needed to increase his kido and his physical skills, speed strength and stamina to keep up with others. History As a boy Kaito always wanted to be head of the Kuchiki Clan, He would train every day hoping that one day he would become the Head of the Family. A couple years after he was born he had a little brother who would end up eventually surpassing him and leave the soul society to become an Arrancar. * Still in progress * He trained many years in Shin'ō Academy advancing his skills in Kido * His parents have no faith in him * Other Kids were stronger than him in the Academy which was a mind blower for him. * On his free time he researches about former captains and lieutenants * He days dreams that one day he'll either become one is known as Kenpachi or Head of the Research division * He studies about Aizen Kisuke Visores and Arrancars to someday retrieve his brother from dark * He has not reached bankai yet Powers and Abilities '''Master Strategist & Tactician: Kaito has proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands what makes people stronger and how to use their weakness against him. He is the strategist for the 10th division and has made countless plans to get out of sticky situations. Kidō Master: Kaito is a specialist in Kido due to his his zanpakuto's flaws He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; He has used many other high level kido and Bakudo in battle which gave him the nickname Kido Master Kuchiki. Damage Resistance: He can use it as a sort of shield, making it impossible for him to be harmed by anyone not at his level of power. This is first demonstrated when he take an exam to enter the 10th division, many shinigami had a hard time trying to cut him down. Zanpaktou Seinaruryū (聖なる竜 Holy Dragon) is one of few zanpakutō whose inner spirit is a female, while he is a male. In her sealed state, Seinaruryu has the appearance of a straight-double-edged longsword with sea-blue hilt wrapping and sheath. Her guard is also straight and quite traditional. * Shikai: Seinaruryū is released with the phrase " Dispel ". When released, Seinaruryū's sealed blade transforms into a weapon similar in many respects to a club, with various spine-like protrusions along its central length. These spines number a total of twelve, with six on each side respectively that grow in size as they near her tip. *: Shikai Special Abilities: Seinaruryū is a well-rounded Kidō-type zanpakutō with elements to aid in melee combat as well should the need arise. Her unique shape also makes it easy to disarm enemies. *: Negating Other Zanpaktous: Seinaruryū has the ability to negate others Zanpaktous releases for a certain amount of time as he gets older and stronger the time gets longer. :* Augmented Elemental Kidō: allows Yoichi to launch water, ice fire earth lightning and wind elemental Kidō with augmented strength, range, and without an incantation or relaying of the spells name while retaining almost all of its destructive or binding power. And because he isn't outright stating the spells name, it can be quite surprising for someone not familiar with Kidō usage. ** Bankai: Not Yet Revealed ** Bankai Special Abilities: Not Yet Revealed Visored In Progress Quotes "While I walk towards my real dream, I'll enjoy fighting you." Category:Character